


The Test of Time

by StarSwathi



Series: Lives of Love [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSwathi/pseuds/StarSwathi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A life of a god is a long one and the person who he chooses to stand by his side can help make him into the man he needs to be. This is the story of one god, Thor and how he found who he needs at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am kind of testing this story out. There will be ups and downs and I want to know if people are willing to read a Thor and Steve story from this universe. Please tell me if you want me to continue. It will be a stand alone as the other two have been but I just want to know if anyone wants to read it. Thank you so much.

As I gaze at my mate of one hundred and fifty years, I can not be more contented with my life. Yes, I have seen some of my closest comrades parish due to their short mortal lives but I have became a better king from what they have taught me. I have learned that nothing should be taken for granted and even when things are hopeless, there maybe another way. My Steven has given me two strong children and is about to bare me a third. It has been over a hundred years since we have last had small footsteps in the royal halls but Steven has told me that this child was one that would pick it’s own time to reveal himself. Steven is smiling at something that my brother was telling him. Even in enemies, my Steven finds redeemable qualities. He says it is from his time with our dear past Anthony that he learned that people can change. But I am starting at the middle of the love story of Steven and myself. I should tell the tale from the beginning. Many years ago when I lived on Midgard in the house of Anthony Man of Iron, I first felt the pull of my beloved.


End file.
